Tower Arcana
The Tower Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Portrayed as a tower stricken by lightning, from which two small figures fall down; a straight Tower of Babel allegory about pride preceding the fall. The Tower Arcana is commonly associated to overly arrogant, prejudiced and authoritarian organization, which walk to their own ironic demise. Furthermore, it is also more generically used as an omen of doom and disaster. It can be seen as the worst card of the deck, as it rarely has a positive meaning. Gameplay-wise, player characters usually have bad affinities with the often physical-based Persona of the Tower Arcana. Tower Arcana Personas are usually mythological figures that were once heroic or well-loved, but have since fallen from grace. Alternatively, the Personas represent deities associated with destruction, righteousness or otherwise. Human characters of the Tower Arcana can be arrogant, and typically find themselves in bad situations where they themselves have fallen from grace. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' The Tower Arcana Social Link is represented by Mutatsu, a monk constantly visiting Club Escapade to drown his sorrows via alcohol. The Protagonist can initiate the Social Link once he upgrades the Strength Arcana Social Link to a certain Level with Yuko Nishiwaki, where she hears rumors regarding a drunken monk. Upon the Protagonist's first meeting with Mutatsu, Mutatsu easily brushes off the Protagonist. The Protagonist must then impress Mutatsu by completing the manager's Club Escapade request of taking everyone's order correctly. In the events of the Tower Arcana Social Link, the Protagonist helps Mutatsu to regain his confidence and courage to face his once abandoned family, and his wishes to reconcile with them. By completing the Social Link, Mutatsu will give the Protagonist his alcohol recipe, "XYZ", bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Tower Arcana, Chi You, "the warrior king." ''FES'' / Portable The Tower Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Mara was added in the Tower Arcana repertoire, while Uriel was removed from and placed into the Aeon Arcana. ''Persona 4'' The Tower Arcana Social Link is represented by Shu Nakajima, a junior-school student in Persona 4. The Protagonist can initiate the Social Link by accepting the tutoring Part-Time job in the Shopping district notice board. However, the Protagonist must first max-out his Understanding 'Characteristic Parameters' before accepting the job. The Tower Arcana Social Link can be interacted only during night-time, and only available in Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. In the events of the Tower Arcana Social Link, the Protagonist helps Shu in his academics, but slowly helps him in lightening his burden and pressure of being a Top-student. By the end of the Social Link, Shuu will give the Protagonist his first Test-Result Score, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Tower Arcana, Shiva. ''Persona 4 Arena'' In Persona 4 Arena, the Tower Arcana is used for Elizabeth's Shuffle Time Furious Action at 101 SP or greater. It inflicts Panic upon the opponent. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Tower Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Shinya Oda, which ranks up as the protagonist interacts with him. In the events of the Tower Confidant, the protagonist helps Shinya deal with his extreme competitiveness, which leads to hostile relations with his classmates. This Confidant unlocks Random Fire, Warning Shots along with gun attack and bullet capacity improvements as it ranks up. Completing the Tower Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Mada. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *